Dear Angel
by AngelWarriors
Summary: He had never thought that his angel would turn out to be his enemy. Stella/Noctis


**Title: Dear Angel of Mine****  
****Author: Warangel88  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
****Warnings/Spoilers: In Game  
****Author Notes: Something that came to mind while I was watching the trailer over and over, and the song was stuck Dear Angel by April Sixth was stuck in my head Thanks Lammy for betaing  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII and the song belongs to April Sixth**

_Dear Angel of mine,  
__Where do I start to express how I feel?  
__Well, my love's gone blind,  
__Now all that I feel is what I hear.  
__Your words rip and tear  
__Through my heart so weak and pure.  
__Now I find myself wanting to die. _

When he had first met her, he thought she was angel.

How can he not? She was beautiful with long golden locks and sapphire violet eyes. Her skin a milky white color with a simple but elegant white dress fitting for a party like this.

These parties were always boring, which was why he tried to leave them unnoticed by the other guests, most particularly the females.

He isn't superficial enough to simply be attracted by her looks. After all, many of the woman who threw themselves at him were beautiful.

There was something else about this girl that intrigued him greatly. Maybe it was because she was staring at the painting of the death goddess Etro. Or the fact that he somehow feels connected to her.

It didn't really take him long for him to find out what was so intriguing about her. Heck he was surprised she mentioned it so openly.

She was like him.

She could see the light since she was a child, much like himself, but she never mentioned how she was able to see it. Nor the near death experience she had, had when she was a child. Which he supposes was only fair considering he didn't share his near death experience with her either.

The second time he met her was in the streets that would soon become their battlefield. Seven months of their first meeting they were enemies.

_I bleed for the second time tonight  
__Holding, well, all that's in my mind.  
__If only my love could be with you.  
__If only this pain,  
__This pain die too.  
__I'll break you away!_

He instantly summoned his sword, noting that Stella had done the same. Summoning her golden rapier, and the golden rune behind the blonde woman dressed in black and white.

So she also had the same abilities as him.

It was Stella who made the first move. A skillful move and it was clearly obvious to him that if you underestimated her, then you would probably pay with your life.

Not that he was the type of person to underestimate a person, regardless of their gender or age.

Very little words were spoken between them.

He didn't ask why she was fighting him. Nor did he really need to, because he knew her loyalties were to Tenebrae and it wasn't like this a mission of revenge.

He can see the hesitation in her eyes with every move that she makes. With every block and counter attack that makes him he wonder if his eyes reflected the same hesitation with every move that he made against her.

He supposes in the long run of things neither of them won. Neither of them was lying in a puddle of their own blood and they both escaped with injuries.

Minor, but they sure as hell hurt like hell.

He knows that he was going against orders for leaving her alive. As he walked away from the scene where their battle had taken place he looks for his friends.

Somehow he knew that the blonde woman wouldn't attack him. Whether it was because she accepted her defeat or not.

_As I sit here alone  
__Thinking about everything that you've said.  
__You know since I'm alone,  
__Well, maybe after all I was better off dead.  
__Cause without you  
__My life's gone down.  
__What do I do when I find myself wanting to die?_

"Hey Noctis," he heard his best friend yell, causing him to cock his head in the direction of the loud mouth blonde. He was standing next to black car and he figured that Shad and Marcus were with him.

"You look pretty beat up," Marcus said, as he slid in the back seat. He summoned a cure spell to heal his injuries.

"Just got into a fight with a person who was like me," he replied back, causing Marcus' dark eyes to widen.

There weren't a lot of people who were like him. Stella was the only other person who he has met that can see the light.

"So was he good?" Titus questioned from the passenger's seat.

"She," Noctis corrected, "And she was skilled in battle."

"A girl eh?" Titus said, "Was she hot."

He rolled his eyes at Titus flirty nature but made no comment as he moved his head to stare at the dark city.

Knowing Titus, the only thing that he really cared about was what his opponent looked like than anything else really.

He shrugged. Neither denying nor confirming the claim and the only answer that he really gave was that, "She was like me."

He can almost see their eyes widen. They certainty weren't naive to the fact there was only a few people out there who have the ability to see the light.

But all of people who can see it, they are probably pretty powerful despite their gender or age. Even though he is blessed with the fact that he has friends, he knows that they couldn't understand him in the way that she did.

_Isn't strange how you became my enemy?  
__Isn't strange how you became my enemy,  
__From my angel to my enemy...and I don't know.  
__I'll break you away, away, away from me.  
__I'll break you away, away, away from me...and I don't know._

His lips turned into a slight frown as he stared out the window, watching the nighttime scenery pass him. He couldn't help but to think where Stella was now.

He can feel that she was still alive. Her wounds healed by some form of potion or white magic. The injuries were minor. It wasn't like he had been trying to kill her.

She didn't really seem like she wanted to kill him either. Despite the fact that she probably had orders to do so.

They both had orders and loyalty to their respective country. He would rather not fight Stella.

He knows that them being enemies was probably inevitable in this time period.

Especially when their countries were raging a war against each other. He knows that sooner or later he is probably going to have to think that she is an enemy as well.

If he wants to survive this war, even if it means that he must lose a piece of himself.

_Sincerely, Yours_

-the end

**- The end.**

**please review  
**


End file.
